


Of Ice & Fire

by hardlyproductive



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyproductive/pseuds/hardlyproductive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years ago, the Sengoku period was changed forever. Kikyo is dead, the Shikon no Tama is lost, and Moriko permanently punishes herself for Naraku's crimes. Come fifty years' pass, and the priestesses are trying again to right their wrongs and cleanse the tainted world. When it comes to love and their duty, maybe this time they can be less selfish. (Sesshomaru/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Years ago, this was originally published as "The Demon Priestess". It was my first OC fanfic and fairly successful, so I figured I'd give it another shot and complete it. Unlike my other story (King Me), Of Ice & Fire will involve my female OC, Hana Murasaki. I remember struggling with making her love-hate relationship with Sesshomaru complex and believable, but hopefully I can pull it off better this time around.
> 
> I intend to closely follow InuYasha lore and its canon events in the anime, since I do not have access to the manga, but it's fair to expect a few things added and improvised. Details of the main plot will cover most episodes, so anticipate a lot monthly(ish) updates. Expect additional OC's and AU sub-plots as well, possibly.
> 
> Rights of INUYASHA are reserved to its respective writers, producers, and all other contributors who made the series possible.
> 
> Warning: Sadly, I'm no Shakespeare. Read at your own risk, and enjoy.

PROLOGUE

**プロローグ**

_The Shikon no Tama._

_Also known as the "Jewel of Four Souls" and the "Sacred Jewel", the Shikon no Tama grants immense power to anyone who possesses it. For inside the Sacred Jewel are four great spirits: Aramitama (_ _荒魂_ _), Nigimitama (_ _和魂_ _), Kushimitama (_ _奇魂_ _), and Sakimitama (_ _幸魂_ _)._

_Courage. Friendship. Wisdom. Love._

_With these combined, the Shikon no Tama manifests the greatest power of them all: Naohi (_ _直霊_ ) _. Purity. But the more tainted the soul and desires of the person holding it, the more corrupted the jewel becomes. The Shikon no Tama was originally intended to be guarded by the hands of priests, priestesses, and monks who were spiritually capable of handling its influence, but only one has been selfless enough to use the jewel to its greatest potential._

_Using the power of Naohi, Midoriko was able to seize the souls of other yōkai and purify them. It is said that her spiritual purity was so tremendous that the priestess attracted the strongest demons. These yōkai settled themselves into the darkness of one man's heart, a man who secretly lusted for Midoriko and wanted her and the jewel for himself. His desires fathered the evil daiyōkai, Magatsuhi, and the Sacred Jewel was birthed in the conflict between Midoriko and the great demon._

_At the end of the battle, Midoriko's final act was to seal away her soul and the souls of the yōkai together. To this day, they say the war between the great priestess and the demons rages on within the jewel; that the state of this battle is determined by the person who, at the time, possesses it._

_While many covet the jewel, seeking its invincibility, others have sought to purify and protect it. Some of these guardians have been yōkai taijiya, demon slayers, and priestesses like the dutiful Kikyo and vigilant Moriko. But with this great responsibility came the demise of these guardians and the further corruption of the Sacred Jewel, which might inevitably be doomed to the forces of doubt, resentment, and hatred._


	2. The Girls Who Overcame Time 時間を乗り越えガールズ

CHAPTER I / The Girls Who Overcame Time

**時間を乗り越えガールズ**

* * *

The village was shaken with the creature's onslaught, and none of its man-made defenses seemed to be holding up. The monster was strong, snapping trees with its bare hands; cunning, eluding traps and arrows aimed its way; and so quick, that nothing but a red blur could be seen. He infiltrated the center shrine with a confident landing on his bare feet. Not a wound or scratch was on him, and he wasn't even out of breath. From the light that spilled through, the rays revealed furry ears that crowned his head, then cascaded along his dirt-ridden, silver mane. The hanyou's golden eyes narrowed with focus, trained on his only object of desire, and he began to reach out. This exposed his sharp claws, as they slipped free from their Fire Rat sleeve, and they hesitated. Their owner sensed no spell or barrier. Could he really just _take_ it?

A smirk pulled at his lips. Of course he could. As the doors to the shrine were broken in, the hanyou's talons swiped the Shikon no Tama necklace and dodged their attacks. His speed and strength were more than enough for a fluid escape, and no time sooner; the torches in the building fell and sprked, causing the shrine to combust and took the humans along with it.

"Finally, a way for me to become _all_ demon at last!" the hanyou exclaimed. His body free fell through the air, reflexively avoiding the debris from the explosion, with the necklace gripped firmly in his hand. He landed in the village square and prepared to sprint right out the front gate. Until he heard _her_ voice.

"InuYasha!"

Before he could respond or, more realistically, _avoid_ her, a Sacred Arrow struck his left shoulder. It pinned him to a nearby tree, and the hanyou's eyes widened at the necklace landing on the ground. He must have been so startled by the attack that he'd dropped it. "Augh, _dammit_." He growled, then settled his attention on the priestess who attacked him. "Ki…Kikyo, I thought…How could you…?" InuYasha's throat constricted and his eyes grew heavy. He gave one last look to his beloved before giving into her magic, closing his eyes and entering a troubled slumber.

Kikyo, on the other hand, hardly felt victorious with saving the item she'd sworn to protect. Her body began to tremble, and something warm dribbled down her chin. She approached the necklace with labored breath, feeling herself give into the wound that left a trail of blood in her wake. Silently, the priestess bent down, clutching the jewel in her hand; only for her bow and the rest of herself to collapse moments after.

"Onee-san!" A dark-haired child called, running with the other villagers who'd soon gathered around Kikyo. Most of them were in hysterics, frazzled with trauma and the destruction surrounding them. Seeing the Guardian of the Sacred Jewel dying before their very eyes only deepened that fear, as if an ill omen would birth in her passing. "You're hurt really badly!"

Kikyo, despite the worsening pain, suffered in silence. She clutched the jewel in her hand and closed her eyes, reflecting over an anguish that far exceeded the physical agony. "I forgot who I…and _now_ I see…!" The words came and died on the woman's tongue. "All for _this_." Her dark eyes then opened to peer down at the necklace. "The Sacred Jewel." A pang shot through Kikyo, settling in her chest, and caused her to flinch.

"You're in pain! Please, sister, let someone help you!"

"I won't endure it much longer…" uttered Kikyo, unsure if this was a reassurance or an acceptance of her death. Weakly, she placed the Shikon no Tama necklace in her sibling's hand. "And so I give this to you, Kaede. The Shikon no Tama, which you _must_ burn with my body." As she spoke, her hand visibly shook as Kaede gazed at her helplessly. "It must _not_ fall into the hands of those who would abuse it..."

She trailed off, and her thoughts lingered. Further and further away, until the flare in Kikyo's dark eyes faded. Doused with a flood of pain, the priestess's body finally surrendered to relief just within her grasp. Her eyes closed, and her head fell to the side.

"Sister Kikyo! _Sister Kikyo…!_ "

* * *

_Seventh day of spring, 1497_

_My Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_Words cannot begin to convey what I am feeling right now. But for you, I will try. Just as I always have._

_Kikyo is dead. The yōkai taijiya village was pillaged, and the Shikon no Tama was again nearly taken. Perhaps this is of no concern to you, that of the humans or the loss of my friend's life; not even the jewel itself beholds beauty to your eye. This, among your many quirks, has threatened to soften my heart and grow fonder of you, my Lord. You have a heart of ice and fire which, at the dawn of spring, you offered to me. Here is my answer._

_I am a priestess. My blood may be tainted, but my duty to guarding the jewel from afar remains unwavered. To further entertain this fancy I've acquired of you would do us both no good. You have an entire people to protect, a legacy to maintain, and I have mine. I'd advise you to rid yourself of any feelings you have for me, lest you be no different than any other demon who covets the jewel._

_For failing to murder Naraku, I bear all responsibility for Kikyo's death. Her blood stains my hands more than it does his. My spirit must go with her. As always, it must follow the jewel. Hopefully, I can find someone who may be worthy of its power._

_This is goodbye, my Lord. May the memories of us be swift from your mind._

_~ Moriko_

* * *

Moriko could sense it. She could _feel_ it. Once again, the jewel that she solely existed to preserve had been tainted. The dark influences had already begun to manifest, and their throes of deception would tempt the most vile closer to it.

' _That is why I shall take it with me…'_ murmured the soul of Kikyo. ' _To the other world.'_ It was then she saw it. A vision. The flames that the Shikon no Tama burned in were reflected in its crystalline surface. Moriko could hear the demons within rage in agony, wishing to escape, but her friend's corpse held it securely against her chest.

' _What is your wish to do with it?'_

' _Grant me refuge, Moriko,'_ said Kikyo. Her gentle voice whispered from the other side of the veil. ' _Allow me to hide away with you. I will help you protect it.'_

For one last time, Moriko walked through the forest of the Northern Lands. Her white kimono fluttered in the breeze, and she clutched at her necklace, unable to part from it. This was the place where she'd first opened her eyes, borne out of nothing but a compulsion to the Sacred Jewel. They were connected, much like a child who'd never been severed from its mother. Yet she had also forbidden herself to touch it, fearing what the darkness within her might do. Now, she was compelled to it again, this time over her own life and the man she'd wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

' _Where we will go, Kikyo, is no refuge,'_ Moriko thought bitterly. ' _Nor is it completely safe. Other spirits will continue to pursue us restlessly, and we will have to fight.'_

' _Is that not all we know how to do?'_ There was a rueful smile in Kikyo's voice. ' _We were fools to believe otherwise, my friend.'_

' _But, Kikyo, InuYasha didn't…!'_

' _I will hear nothing more of him.'_ Her voice remained gentle mostly, until it hardened on the last part. ' _I am dead, and he is dead to me. It's time for us to stop being selfish.'_

Moriko was silent as she came into the bright clearing. Her legs moved faster than humanly possible, the ends of her hakama frayed and her hair strands in disarray. She hoisted herself into the air, catching the village in sight. Perhaps she _had_ been selfish. How could she even think to give her heart to Sesshomaru, when she was nothing but a corrupted extension of the jewel? Moriko considered Kikyo's phantom words, then the letter that weighed heavily against her breast. She reached the village square, where Kikyo's cremation was taking place, just like in the vision. The humans all turned to her and gasped.

"It's Lady Moriko!"

"The Demon Priestess!"

"Why is she here?"

"Perhaps to pay her respects to Lady Kikyo…?"

Moriko ascended the steps towards the whirlwind of ashes that surrounded her dead friend's body. Kaede stepped aside, allowing the woman to loom over Kikyo's disintegrating corpse. The lingering heat from the embers warmed her clammy face to the point of discomfort. As the Hakaisha sword prodded her side, Moriko shuddered. Drawing it wordlessly, she heard more gasps erupt from all around; before registering nothing but searing pain, as she plunged the blade in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, my love…" Her lips parted, uttering her dying words. The cold metal sank deeper into Moriko's flesh, and her eyes closed. Just as her body collapsed, Kaede's screams pierced the air.

* * *

_**500 Years Later** _

_**Modern Day Tokyo, Japan** _

"Hana…"

The voice that called her name sounded familiar.

" _Hana_ …"

Not that familiarity mattered at the moment, because it also sounded annoying. Constantly bugging her, threatening to give Hana a headache, and _dear god_ was her stomach killing her. Did she have some bad sashimi last night or something?

" _Hana!"_

"What, what, _what_ …?" she hissed out, finally sitting up in the bed. She blew some long strands out her face and crankily tossed her pillow aside. Dark circles underlined her lavender eyes, which glared at the one pestering her.

Kagome scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, don't get mad at _me_ for waking you up. Did you plan on sleeping in the entire day from school _again_?"

"Of course not," mumbled Hana. She rubbed one of her eyes with the edge of her palm. "Your mom wouldn't let me. Says it 'sets me up for disaster' and is a bad influence for you and Sota." Which always made Hana roll her eyes. Just because she was a year older than Kagome didn't make her some role model by default. Apparently, Mrs. Higurashi thought differently.

"That's because it _does_ set you up for that and it _is_ a bad influence!" Amidst her boistering, Kagome shook her Shikon no Tama keychain. It caught Buyo's attention, who gave into the temptation and began to paw at the trinket.

Hana bursted out laughing. She related far more to the cat than she did to the person nagging her. "What? Am I supposed to feel guilty or something?" Her arms crossed inconspicuously over her stomach, which was still throbbing. How intense _was_ that dream? Yet when Kagome looked like she was about to pop a vein, Hana groaned and started getting out of bed. "Okay, _okay_ , I'm going. Christ, why do we have to always get up so early?"

Her complaints continued as she hurried up and dressed. She came out in an altered school uniform: a long skirt, three-quarter sleeves, a face mask, and her hair pulled up. Sensing Kagome's disapproval, Hana rolled her eyes and brushed past her. "What?"

"Don't give me that," she argued, following her downstairs. "You know _what_."

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

* * *

The second they arrived, Hana split from Kagome's growing crowd. She didn't have anything against Eri, Ayumi, or Yuka, but Hojo was a different story. Watching him lap after 'Gome like she was Kami's incarnate was unsettling enough as it was, but it didn't help that "the posse" seemed to want Kagome and Hojo together. Not that it mattered. Arriving at her first class, Hana immediately noticed a few of her friends huddled in the back. Their face masks matched hers, but she thought she could make out a smile behind Yusuke's.

"Glad to see you could join us, Miss Murasaki."

Hana bowed to Ms. Ijiri, pretending not to notice the woman's pursed lips. "Thank you, sensei." She then headed towards the back and sat down, idly listening to the lesson that continued. Her mind was elsewhere, somewhere far beyond the window she looked out of. _The dream_. She'd been having it for a few days, but usually Hana wasn't the kind of person to put much faith in that stuff; the kinds of things Kagome's grandpa talked about. Maybe priestesses had existed, but _demons_? And maybe there _had_ existed some form of magic, although Hana doubted it. Any trace of it was long gone, stuck in the tales rambled by a sweet but long-winded old man.

 _But the dream_. It felt way too real. Just reliving it made Hana tense up, and she gripped at the necklace that she never took off. It was just a plain crystal; she doubted it was real, and she couldn't remember the person who gave to her. Yet the few times someone had tried to take it, Hana made sure they regretted the attempt. Something about the crystal comforted her, like she had a place of belonging, despite not knowing where that place even was.

Towards the end of class, Hana paid attention long enough to check whether or not an exam might be coming up. She never bothered with much of the work, figuring passing the tests would be good enough. Ms. Ijiri thought otherwise.

"Hana? May I see you for a moment?"

With a grunt, Hana looked to her friends and agreed she'd see them later. She sat down in one of the now empty front desks, slumped forward with her chin propped in her hand. "Yeah, sensei?"

Ms. Ijiri frowned and placed the book she'd been teaching from aside. "It's been three days since you were last in class, not counting the weekends. Is anything going on?"

"Nope," said Hana, popping her lips on the 'p'.

"Then the Higurashis are treating you well?"

"Well yeah, of course they are. Kagome and her family are good people. What gives?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you asking this?"

Ms. Ijiri sighed and sat in the desk adjacent to her. "I'm asking because, if the Higurashis are good people, why do you still treat yourself like a delinquent?"

"Really? Wow." With a sharp _tch_ , Hana turned her head away.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the minute you throw on some clothes people don't agree with, they're ready to judge you. With all due respect, I have nothing to say, sensei."

"You're missing the point, Hana. I know you're not like them. You have a brilliant mind, and you could do so much with-"

"The only thing people with brains get is a pencil-pushing job." She then thought about Hojo courting to Kagome. "Or worse, they end up a housewife."

"Not always, Hana." Ms. Ijiri's voice was gentle, almost pleading for her to listen. "Sometimes, people can achieve greatness, if they desire it enough."

"Yeah well, what I desire _right now_ is a late breakfast." Hana got up and grabbed her schoolbag. "I'll talk to you later, sensei."

Watching her go, Ms. Ijiri sighed again. Of all the students at Kurabashi, Hana had to be the most bullheaded. Her teachers said the same thing, that she was "bright but a lot of trouble." Her involvement with a gang certainly didn't help matters either. In fact, everyone would tell Ms. Ijiri to spare herself the heartache and give up on Murasaki Hana right now. But a determined smile lit up her face.

"She's not the only stubborn one." The woman chuckled and stood, returning to her own desk to finish grading papers.

* * *

"Hey, Yu. How's 'Gome been?"

Yusuke shrugged. He and Hana were on the roof, with a few others who'd manage to skip their next class. "Good, I guess."

"No one's given her trouble or anything?"

He laughed at the idea. "The only time 'Kagome' and 'trouble' even go together is when you ask about it. Stop worrying about her, okay? This is school. Safest place in the world."

Hana approached the fence and muttered, "More like a prison."

"Hey, not cool." Yu got up and followed her, leaning against one of the fence poles. "Some of us got sent to prison."

"What?" Hana's eyes widened. "Who? And _when_?"

"Akira and Satoshi. Happened last Saturday."

She thumped her head against the fence. "Shit…"

"Yep." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Yu sighed. "We really could've used you."

"I know."

"Then where were you?"

Hana looked over at him, and hesitated. If anyone else had used that tone with her, she would've fed their face with her fist. Yu was a different story. "At home. I was helping Kagome study." Hana felt the others' gazes burn a hole in her back, but she tried to ignore it.

"Listen, Hana. I know the Higurashis are treating you good," said Yu. "And I'm happy for you. But you need to remember what you had _before_ this life."

"So nothing, then?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. Until we were taken in. The leader's been patient, waiting for us to decide, but it's time to commit."

Hana noticed the long-waisted jacket he was wearing. "Looks like you already have."

"And you know what? It's been _great_." He smiled, nudging her slightly. "Come on, we've always stuck together. Everyone already likes you. They just...know you need a little bit of encouragement."

She looked over her shoulder at the others. All of them had removed their masks for a while, and their faces could clearly be seen. Some were more scarred than others; some smiled, and some didn't, maybe had forgotten how to. Hana thought about the Higurashis, about how easy it was to smile around them. She thought about how _normal_ she felt with them, even if it was sometimes so boring that she wanted to pull her hair out. They were good people, and Hana wanted to do right by them. But she also had a duty to the gang, to Yu, and that couldn't be simply wished away.

"I'll think about it," was her answer.

Something colored Yu's expression, until he smoothed it back out and nodded. "A week, then. I can't buy you any more time than that."

"Thanks, Yu."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Hana felt trapped in a lucid daze. She couldn't focus on the schoolwork (not that she was that motivated to begin with), and it was even harder to pay attention to what Kagome and her friends were saying. The walk home was a blur; Mrs. Higurashi asking how their day was almost went unnoticed; and Grandpa Higurashi had to clear his throat to get Hana's attention, with the help of Kagome elbowing her.

"Now, I know it isn't exactly _fun_ for you young'uns to listen to an old-timer like me," he said. "But I think you'll actually enjoy this one, Hana."

She grinned. "If you say so, Gramps."

"To continue," Grandpa Higurashi grunted in slight irritation at Buyo's insistent pawing at Kagome's trinket. "That keychain is a replica of an ancient jewel—"

"Oh! Almost forgot." Hana interrupted, already having lost interest. As Gramps glared at her, she smiled at Kagome. "I figured since it's your birthday tomorrow, 'Gome, we could go shopping for your gift. I'll pay for whatever you choose. Only one item, though."

Her friend giggled at the specification, then nodded happily and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Hana! I owe you this October."

"That, you do." She winked.

"Well, since we're on the subject." Gramps handed Kagome a wrapped box. "Happy brithday!"

"Really?" She gasped. "Gramps, you shouldn't have!" She eagerly tore it open, only to find a "mummified hand of something". Hana didn't pay enough attention to hear the rest as she fell on the floor, laughing. "No, you _really_ shouldn't have."

"Nonsense!" Gramps exclaimed, "That piece there is an exact replica of…" As he went on about the story behind it, Kagome secretly snuck the hand to Buyo who walked off with it.

"What is with my life?" She whispered to Hana. Replica this, authentic that; _everything_ had a story.

The other girl snickered and pretended to entertain Gramps a while longer. "You tell me, it's _your_ family."

* * *

"The thousand-year-old Sacred Tree…" Kagome pondered aloud. After she and Hana had dismissed themselves from dinner, they decided to head upstairs. She sat up in her bed and gazed out the window, observing the family shrine. It glowed an eerily red-orange tint from the surrounding torches. "And the Legend of the Hidden Well…"

Lowering the magazine she had been reading, Hana arched an eyebrow. "You okay over there?" Her bed was on the other side, flush against the wall. Until the house could be further renovated, she and Kagome shared a room. Which most of the time was peaceful, but that wasn't to say they didn't have their issues.

Kagome sighed. The whimsicality in her voice made Hana raise her other eyebrow. "I've heard these stories all my life, and I never believed a word of it."

"Glad you don't." With a snort, Hana looked back to her magazine without actually reading it. "I mean, I like your gramps and all, but he's a bit _too_ keen on your family's history." She waited for her friend to say more; and when she didn't, she returned her attention to her, concerned. "Kagome?"

"I'm here," she said, giving a stretch. "Just tired." With a dismissive yawn, she burrowed under the covers. "'Night, Hana. Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah."

The next morning, all Kagome did in attempt to wake Hana up was throw the other's bag at her. "I'm _leaving_ ," She warned. When Hana only responded by pulling the sheet over her head, Kagome scoffed, turning on her heel. " _Fine_ , Hana, but good luck on graduating at this rate."

"Mmfph."

"Augh, why is she like this…" Muttering to herself, Kagome's irritation quickly molded into worry. Why _was_ Hana like this? She exited the house through the kitchen door, taking some breakfast for her friend to have later. Ever since Hana had scared off some bullies who'd been teasing Kagome about her name, the two had been inseparable. She'd come by the Higurashi compound so often that Mrs. Higurashi decided to adopt her, ignoring the warning laced in the stories about her. It turned out Hana was an orphan, kicked out of the kids' home for being "unmanageable". She was then somewhat raised by a gang, if a person could even call it that. It had taken a few years of effort and patience, but Hana was a lot easier to deal with than before. Yet her teachers still said she had "no aspirations" and "an attitude children, even adults, shouldn't have." Whatever that meant.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted, though, when she noticed her little brother rummaging through the shrine. "Sota! You're not supposed to be playing in there."

"I'm _not_ ," said the boy. He dropped his gaze to the bowl of food he had in his hand, then glanced to the well. "It's the cat."

She sighed. "Don't tell me he _fell down_ the well."

"I don't know where else he could be," Sota muttered. He and Kagome searched the shrine, but it was dark and cramped, and the well was sealed.

"Go down there, then."

He glared at her. "Why do _I_ have to?"

"Because _you're_ the one looking for him."

Before Sota could start up a fight between them, a scratching sound echoed throughout the shrine. It caused him to jump, and he stuttered out, "W-what do you think it is?"

"Uh, probably the cat?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She stood and descended the few steps, approaching the well. The scratching sound continued, and the back of her mind was teased with something. Like she could _sense_ what it was. Until another sound came out of nowhere, causing her to jump this time. Kagome and Sota screamed.

"Gotcha!" Hana yelled. She came out of her hiding spot, now in her uniform, cradling Buyo in her arms. He purred and nuzzled her as she kept laughing.

" _That_ …" Kagome growled out, "was _so_ not funny, Hana! How could you scare me like that?"

"Hey, what about me?" Sota insisted, only to be answered with Hana tossing Buyo into his arms. Her chuckles died down.

"Relax, you two. And might I recommend us taking a break from Gramps's stories? They're obviously getting to your…" Hana trailed off. The scratching started up again, and Sota scurried up the steps with Buyo. A bright light poured through the doors which sealed the well, and a sinister chuckle filled the air.

"What is that…?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Hana?"

"Guys, _behind_ you?" Sota exclaimed. Hana snapped out of it and tried tugging Kagome with her, away from the well. The wooden doors then busted open, revealing ghostlike arms that clutched at them both, soon pulling them inside.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Hana peered up at the entrance to the well. The distance between it and them grew smaller, and she felt fear claw its way up through her chest. As well as _something else_. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned towards it. "Kagome!"

" _Alive…_ " something said. It sucked in Hana and Kagome's breaths, as if it was taking it for its own, rendering them speechless. "Oh, to be alive once more. My strength returns!"

"H-Hana, what _is_ that thing?" The creature resembled the anatomy of an insect, having multiple arms and a tail that gripped around her waist when she tried to struggle. She screamed. "Get off me!"

"Hey, you disgusting bastard! Let her go!" Hana yelled, thinking of a way to free them. "Kagome, we have to…!" But she was cut off when the arms around her wrists suddenly unraveled, flinging her into the bright vast space. "Kagome!"

"Hana!" She reached out, attempting to grab her hand. When they were just within finger's reach, the creature seized Kagome by the face and hovered it closely to its mouth.

"You have it, don't you? _Give it to me_!"

"What the fuck?" Anger and disgust welled up inside Hana. She watched the thing's long tongue slick over Kagome's face, though her body wouldn't move back to the two, only further away. She stretched out her hand. "Let. Her. _Go!_ "

Kagome let out another outcry and did the same. Hana's glowed a tenebrous black, and Kagome's a bright pink. The combined attack caused the creature to pulled back in surprise, responding with a shift in its form that closely resembled a centipede.

"I _must_ have the Sacred Jewel! _You will_ give it to me!" were its last words before fading into the darkness.

"We did it!" Hana grinned. "Er, whatever the hell we just did!"

Kagome smiled at her, but their victory was short lived. "Hana! Your hands!"

"My what?" Hana looked down at herself, and her heart went into overdrive. Her hands were fading before her very eyes, and the rest of the body followed. "K...Kagome…?"

"Hana!" She tried to grab what was left of her, but her own body was forcefully guided downward. " _Hana…!"_

* * *

"Kagome!" Hana shouted. She resisted the darkness that was closing in around her, desperately searching for her friend. " _Kagome!"_

' _Kikyo…'_

She stopped, recognizing the voice in her head. "You…" Unsure of who it actually was, she looked around for its owner. "It's you! The voice from the dream!"

' _Kikyo, are you there? Can you hear me?'_

Confusion colored Hana's face. "Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?"

' _Our spirits, they have arrived. We are reawakened, my friend.'_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I need help!"

' _All in good time, Murasaki Hana,'_ said the voice, finally acknowledging her. Her voice tried to be reassuring but sounded cryptic. Hana shied away from it.

"How do you know my name?" Backing up further, she felt the darkness begin to envelope her. "H-hey, what is this? Let me go! I need to get to Kagome!"

' _Rest. Kaede will explain everything.'_

"Who the hell is Kaede?" She struggled more, tiring herself faster. "Oh, no...please...please, no…" Her eyes drooped, and her head fell forward, as she gave into the sudden urge to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome!" Hana bolted right out of bed, soon regretting it. "Augh, shit…" Pain shot up her spine and assaulted her head and stomach, causing her to fall back again. From the forced position, she took note of her surroundings. She was in a hut of some kind, placed on the floor near a dormant stone fireplace. There was one small window, allowing in little sunlight, and the doorway was only covered by a sheet..or was it a rug?

"Okay, so I'm not in Tokyo anymore." Hana gritted her teeth and threw off what covered her body. A thin blanket. It was hell to stand on wobbly legs, and her knees wanted to buckle, but she held her head up and guided her hands along the wall for leverage. "What the hell is going on…?" Once outside the hut, she appreciated the air that cooled her skin. Sweat had beaded on her forehead, and her clothes felt damp. Some commotion came from the opposite way, and she leaned against the hut, looking towards it.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!"

Yep, _definitely_ not in Tokyo anymore.

With some stumbling, Hana made her way to the growing crowd. Her eyes widened, immediately recognizing the person who was tied up. "Kagome, w-what…? What the hell?"

She beamed at her, relieved. "Hana! Oh, thank god you're okay!"

"Another girl in strange clothes…"

"Are they foreigners?"

"They could be kitsune in disguise…?"

"Nah, them shape-changing foxes are a lot trickier than that."

"They could be spies from another village."

Hana tried pushing past the villagers and, in the process, lost her balance. She hit the ground with a dull thud beside Kagome, emitting a grunt. "'Gome? What the hell is happening…"

"I don't know," she whispered, creeped out by everyone else's staring. "But I think the Bone Eater's Well took us... _somewhere_."

"And just _where is_ somewhere?!" Hana forced her head up and scowled. "There's not even a cell tower close to this place! What is this, the Stone Age?" She glared at the people ogling them. "Look at how they're dressed!"

"Step aside."

The supposed "high priestess" arrived, silencing everyone. _Oh, so now they shut up,_ Hana thought. She eyed the old hag suspiciously, who was too lazy to hold her own bow as she handed it off to a villager. She cradled a bowl under her arm, reaching the opposite hand inside, and sprinkled something at their faces. "Demons, begone!"

" _What the hell, lady?"_

"Hey, hey! We're not demons, okay?" Kagome tried reasoning with her; more so for the old woman's sake, after noticing Hana's death glare.

"Are yet not? Then why were ye found in the Forest of InuYasha?" said Kaede. _Wait, Kaede…_

"Excuse me," Hana interrupted, "but do you happen to know some weird, cryptic lady? Likes to hang out in the Bone Eater's Well? Ring any bells?"

That got the priestess's attention, and her one eye gleamed with curiosity. "What do ye know of the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Uh, that's where we came out of?" She then nudged Kagome in the ribs, who flinched but nodded in agreement.

"Let me take a good look at ye." She reached out for Hana, who nearly smacked her hands away, causing the villagers to gasp.

"Lady, I just met you. And so far, I'm not pleased by this first impression."

Kaede lifted an eyebrow; then, much to everyone's surprise, chuckled. "Ye definitely act like her. Only more childish."

 _Excuse me?_ Hana went to protest when the miko grabbed Kagome's face, but her friend assured her it was fine. Kaede was quick to release her, as if she found what she'd been suspecting. "It's there, though I don't know why."

* * *

"Bear us no ill will, children. For I now see ye mean us no harm." As Kaede explained, Hana and Kagome gladly gulped down the bowls of stew the woman had prepared. "In these troubled times of war, no stranger must be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?" Kagome looked at the nearly empty bowl that was cradled in her hands.

"With the top-knots and tacky kimonos, I wouldn't have guessed," Hana muttered. Idly, she traced the rim of her now bare bowl. It reminded her of the stew Gramps made, whenever he bothered to do anything in the kitchen.

"To-ky-o…" The priestess considered the name that, to her, sounded strange for a place. "Is that where your people are from?"

"Yeah…" Kagome chuckled uneasily, "and I guess we better start heading back there."

"If we can actually figure out _how_ to get back, of course." Hana placed her bowl aside, letting out a breath. "Okay, so apparently, the stories Gramps has been farting out this whole time are true."

"I guess," said Kagome, and Kaede listened quietly. "But wasn't the Bone Eater's Well used to dispose of the bodies of demons and monsters? And, you know, not for weird bright lights and creepy-crawlies that hang out in family shrines?"

"Um, 'Gome? I'm pretty sure _that thing_ that almost molested you counts as a monster."

She shuddered, remembering it. "Thanks for reminding me."

They settled into silence. Only the low cackling from the fireplace was heard, then some rustling. Until, out of nowhere, the sound of explosive debris shook the ground. It had Hana, Kagome, and Kaede on their feet in an instant, and they ran outside the hut to investigate the source of the disturbance. A sea of retreating villagers sprinted past them, some with weapons and others completely defenseless.

"What's going on…?" Kaede murmured before her faded eye widened up at the creature wreaking havoc. "My god!"

Hana grabbed onto her friend's shoulder. "Holy shit, Kagome…"

"It's that thing from before!" she said. It had a full-grown horse in its mouth, which the three managed to avoid when it dropped the animal where they'd just stood.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" the creature ordered once more. It lowered its body into a coil before lunging straight for them.

"Uh, 'Gome?" They ducked out of the way, struggling to avoid the centipede woman's extensive appendages. "Now's a great time to do that weird thing we did before!"

" _How?"_

"I don't know!"

"It said Sacred Jewel." The girls heard Kaede murmur to herself, before glancing to them. "Are ye its kill?"

"What happens if we say yes?" Hana shouted over the villagers' screams and collapsing rubble. The creature kept chanting the jewel's name over and over, how it "must have it", which only made her grimace in frustration.

"Hana," But she already knew what she was about to say, "that thing, it's after _us_!"

"Mainly you. I'm just the side dish, remember?"

"Ye must lure it to the dry well," said Kaede. "In the Forest of InuYasha."

Kagome got a determined look on her face. "Which way is the forest? Where the light's shining, right?" Taking Hana's hand, she turned and ran in the opposite direction from the village.

"You could've waited until _after_ they gave us directions!" Hana yelled over everyone's cries and the monster's roars.

"We'll draw it away!"

"How is that they can see what cannot be seen in the Forest of InuYasha…?" The old priestess thought aloud to herself. More villagers arrived with the surviving horses, and she hoisted herself onto one, leading the way in effort to catch up with the girls.

* * *

Crossing a small creek, Hana and Kagome ran with burning lungs, sore legs, and heavy breaths. The moon was luminous, its place rivaled in the sky by aurora lights, which they ran closer towards. Once they neared the Forest of InuYasha, Kagome stopped for a moment and rested her hands on her knees.

"Someone _will_ save us, right?" she uttered through labored breaths. "They've got to!"

"It's a bit hard running and having depressing thoughts at the same time, 'Gome."

But she kept trying. "Grandpa? Mom? _Anybody_? Whoever you are, please! Somebody help us!"

The monster's roar carried off into the not-so-far distance. "Damn it!" Hana grabbed Kagome's hand and was the one pulling them along this time. "We gotta go, come on!"

In the center of the forest, a presumably dead hanyou was resurrected by an invigorating pulse. His talons reflexively clenched, and he opened his eyes. "I smell it…" A dark smirk etched onto his features that hadn't aged a day, "The blood of the woman who killed me. And someone else…" Realizing who it was, he grimaced. "That means I'll likely see _him_ again, then." When InuYasha tried to move, however, the arrow rooted in his shoulder pulsated. He grunted from its binding energy, hearing a commotion soon approach.

"The Sacred Jewel, _give it to me_!" Mistress Centipede was right on their tail, but they managed to make it up a hill.

"Gotta feeling that…this thing isn't…that smart…!" Hana panted out.

"I _told_ you we don't have it!" yelled Kagome. The monster lunged at them, barely missing, and sent the two flying in the air. They landed ungracefully, skidding across their dirt and stopping at the foot of InuYasha's tree. Their bodies trembled from the exertion. "Augh, my head…" Kagome groaned and sat up, rubbing it. "Hana…? Are you okay?" She noticed her friend staring at something else and looked up.

"Hello, _Kikyo_ ," sneered the hanyou. "Playing with bugs now, are we?"

 _Kikyo_. Hana had heard that name before. In her dream, and that woman's disembodied voice had been talking to a "Kikyo". She scrutinized the half demon silently, appearing just as confused as Kagome. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you're…alive?" Kagome asked. Hana peered over at her.

"You _know_ this thing?"

"Why are you so taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." There was obvious bitterness in the dog-thing's voice, though he tried to sound blase. He shifted his gaze to Hana and his glaring intensified. "Or are you letting Moriko finish it off?"

 _Moriko_. Suddenly, Hana was wrought with a wave of nausea she hadn't felt in a while. She clutched her stomach.

Kagome had yet to take her eyes off the dog demon. "Huh? Why did you just call me that?"

He scoffed. "You know, you both look pretty _dumb_ right now. The mikos _I_ know wouldn't waste their-"

"Okay, what the _hell_ are you even talking about?" Hana interrupted, scowling at him as she and Kagome stood. "We don't have time for this! There's this thing out to kill us and-"

"She's here."


End file.
